


the pumpkin patch

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Panty Vibrator, Teasing, semi-public oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Miu decides to wear her newest invention on her day out to the pumpkin patch with Kaede.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: dr: v3 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the pumpkin patch

**Author's Note:**

> i’m depressed but i still sorta got the holiday spirit. hope you like it!

* * *

Miu had done it again. Another day, another extraordinary invention from the ultimate inventor. Though not a conventional one, this one would be used to satisfy one of her secret desires. It was a tiny rechargeable vibrator that she could slip into her panties, voice activated to vibrate at her desired frequency with just a word (so say goodbye to those handheld remote controls, ladies). 

She had first tested it out around the girls’ apartment after proudly showing it off to Kaede, and after her testing had been successful (two orgasms later), the only thing to do now was to test it out for what she had made it for: secret public use. 

The girls’ trip to pick pumpkins for the upcoming holiday would be anything but ordinary.

* * *

“Hey, you sure you can’t hear it?” Miu asked, as the girls walked to the pumpkin patch’s entrance. Kaede paused her walking, tilting her head to the side slightly, before giving a shake of her head. 

“Nope, just like back home, I can’t hear a thing,” she said. Miu nodded; not that she really cared if Kaede (or someone else) had heard it, but the fact that no one else knew about it other than them was part of the fun of the secret. 

“Just keep me updated about things,” Kaede said with a grin, looking to Miu who gave her a quick nod. 

“I like your effort, but it only works when I say it,” she replied. “But I will keep you updated, if you want.” 

She bit back a moan as she felt the little bullet in her panties spring to life. “In fact, I’ll keep you so updated, you won’t be able to focus on anything else today.”

The words purposely backfired on her as the little vibrator kicked up another notch, making Miu let out a little ‘fuck’ under her breath as they walked. Kaede giggled. 

“Careful there, we haven’t even started the day yet,” she said. 

There really wasn’t much to their day; the pumpkin patch was small and mostly deserted, and there were only a few little stands open that were selling apple cider and tickets for the small attractions available, but they were mostly for kids. Kaede had been just about ready to start the main part of their adventure of searching for their perfect pumpkin when Miu pulled her aside and down the thin space between the seemingly deserted pumpkin purchasing stall and the caramel and candy apple stall. 

“I underestimated the power in this thing and what it would do to me in public,” she explained to her confused girlfriend quickly, pressing her back against the stall wall. “So here’s the deal: either it’s going to make me cum, or you are, so pick quickly.” 

“But we’re out in—”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Miu responded, cutting over Kaede’s words. “Not like anyone can see us here. Do you want to add a new place to the list of places you’ve gone down on me or not?” 

Kaede answered wordlessly by kneeling in front of her girlfriend in the dirt, and Miu spread her legs slightly for her. Kaede worked quickly, lifting the hem of Miu’s dress. The crotch of the thin pair of pink panties Miu was wearing was practically soaked through, and Kaede could just make out the little bullet vibrator through the fabric. 

“Stop,” Miu said aloud, and Kaede paused, making Miu groan. “No, not you!” 

Kaede realized a moment later that Miu had meant the vibrator, which had shut off, just as Miu had programmed it to at the word. Miu breathed a sigh of relief as Kaede slipped her panties down to reveal her girlfriend’s dripping pussy. She leaned in and gave a quick lick to Miu’s folds, before diving in, immediately zeroing in on her clit. 

“Oh, fuck,” Miu gasped, reaching a hand down to rest on Kaede’s head. “Yes, right there, baby, your tongue feels so fucking good.” 

Grasping Miu’s thighs for support, Kaede dove into her work. She knew Miu was close, and wanted to give her a swift orgasm. The idea that they could be caught or seen came to mind, but Kaede realized it was that which had made Miu so excited and...suddenly realized she could see the excitement of that. She had never gone down on Miu in a public place before, but they had done their fair share of fingering each other in a dark movie theater; this was just a new kind of excitement. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” Miu crowed from above, and Kaede knew just how to help her finish. She brought one of her hands from Miu’s thighs between her legs, rubbing her digits along Miu’s folds and easily slipping two inside her. Kaede curled her fingers and began pumping them, all the while sucking on Miu’s clit. The hand in her hair tugged Kaede’s hair as Miu reached her limit, her lower body humping against Kaede’s face as she cried out in orgasm. Miu arched her back as she squirted over Kaede’s fingers, pushed higher than her regular peak due to the circumstances, and Kaede continued her ministrations through Miu’s orgasm, until she finally felt her girlfriend tug her head away from her soaked pussy. 

“Fucking hell,” Miu groaned, sighing and looking down between her legs at Kaede. 

“I think your new invention works nicely,” Kaede said cheerfully, gently removing her slick fingers from inside Miu. “You came so fast.” 

“Hell yeah,” Miu said, regaining herself. Kaede stood up and leaned in to give Miu a quick kiss on the lips.

“Maybe I could try it now?” she asked sweetly, breaking away from the kiss. Miu raised an eyebrow, giving a nod. 

“Fuck yeah, you can,” she said. Miu reached a hand down between her legs, grasping the slippery little bullet still cradled in the crotch of her panties. She gave it a quick clean on the hem of her dress, before leaning in front of Kaede, who leaned back against the adjacent stall. Being this close to her girlfriend’s pussy made Miu want to forgo Kaede trying out the vibrator and just going down on her, but she resisted for the moment, and slipped her hand under Kaede’s skirt to securely tuck the vibrator in to her girlfriend’s panties. Once it was settled in, Miu uttered the word that brought the vibrator to life, and looked up just in time to see a look of surprise cross Kaede’s face as she felt it spring to life. 

“Whoa, it is powerful!” she said, getting a nod from Miu, who stood back up to put her hands on her hips. 

“Yup. Now just relax and enjoy it while we go pick out a pumpkin. I want to find one big enough so I can carve a dick on it.” 

* * *

A short while later, their pumpkin hunt successful, the girls walked back from the pumpkin patch right by the stalls where they had earlier gone unnoticed in secretly indulging in a little pleasure. 

“Hey, can we stop back between the stalls for a minute?” Kaede asked. Miu turned to her girlfriend, the large pumpkin cradled in her arms. Kaede was wobbling a bit on the spot, and Miu knew what that meant. 

“You need to cum?” she asked, lowering her voice a bit, and Kaede nodded. 

“It feels so good, I’m getting really close,” Kaede replied. 

“Well, what if I just...stopped it?” Miu asked teasingly. Kaede gasped as the word triggered the vibrator to shut off. 

“Miu, please,” Kaede whined. 

“Okay, come on, follow me,” Miu said, leading Kaede slightly off the path and between the stalls again. Once they were in relative safety, Kaede leaned against the stall wall, and Miu leaned against the other, the pumpkin still cradled in her arms. The bit of a break from the vibrator being on had calmed Kaede down a bit, but the moment that Miu uttered the word again, she was brought back. 

“Ah, it’s so nice,” Kaede moaned, leaning her head back, her legs trembling slightly. “Mm, Miu, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Yeah, you gonna cum for me? Gonna cum in public for the first time?” 

Kaede whimpered, something Miu took as an affirmation. Kaede rocked her hips slightly, her actions causing the vibrator to rub against her nethers, and she moaned. 

“I’m right there, I’m gonna... ah, Miu, I’m cumming!” 

Miu watched, feeling her own panties dampen again as her girlfriend came on the spot. Kaede did her best to hold her moans in, but the pleasure was too good, and she ended up crying out her pleasure, her eyes squeezing shut as the orgasm washed over her. Miu quickly leaned forward and brought one of her hands up to Kaede’s mouth, muffling her moans. Kaede opened her eyes and looked at Miu, and Miu could have cum herself on the spot from seeing Kaede’s desperate eyes looking at her as she continued riding out her orgasm. 

Once Kaede had calmed down, Miu removed her hand, shaking her head at her girlfriend. 

“You could have just blown our cover with your moans...that’s so fucking hot.” 

She leaned in and kissed the surprised (and still recovering) Kaede quickly, who giggled. 

“That was intense,” she said with a satisfied sigh. “Thanks for letting me try it.”

“You bet,” Miu said with a nod. “Something tells me this isn’t the last time we’ll be using this thing in public.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
